Inanimate pt1
by Mettlei
Summary: And when Hidan would get to that raven haired creature, he would show him what a demonologist can do to an aristocratic vampire. Graphic Yaoi. AU. OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings(for the whole story): There will be graphic (very graphic...hardcore you might say.) __**Yaoi**__...pinch of blood and a bit of violence._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money with this writing. _

_Pairings: Hidan/Itachi...only them... no other characters used... and if they are, they don't really mater..._

_An: I don't really care how overused the vampire thing is...whatever... as for the 'demonologist' thing... I blame the video games... it might seem that the story will have a plot when you start reading it...but it actually doesn't... also for the faint of heart and the prudes... don't bother reading this...this will turn out perverted and...rough and...sweet and stupid at the same time._

_Now for the first chapter... it's more like an intro...needed to explain a few things before the abuse starts, warning for the chapters ahead...there will be some sort of rape-ish thing(s)...yeah..._

_Inanimate... pt. 1_

_Not wind, but the breath of the death._

The world was simple... the choices were simple... kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten. Simple...

The war raging between the vampires and the other dark nations was fierce and bloody. And the vampires would definitely win this war but the fact was that they were so few now, almost extinct didn't help them.

Hidan was a demonologist... a kind that was hated by the un-dead. because they were able to command the dead... Hidan was able to bring hell... immortal yet young he had raged for only fifty years but that however seemed to be enough for this particular demonologist to gain bad fame.

He was cruel and in the matter of twenty years he had became something that most feared. The vampires hated him. He seemed not to care whether he kills and tortures his own kind or humans or the vampires. And when Hidan became something like an exile, he brought his fury on the dark nations... he killed many and cared not. He killed his own mentor and his heart didn't quiver. He was infamous for his own deeds and he couldn't even deny any of it because it was all true.

Right now it was getting a bit too dangerous for him to walk the nights and feed on the horror... the dark nations were ganging up on him and there seemed to be no exit out of this, only to retreat and hide...

Right now... was the time that he had to run to save his life... or more like... his existence... he was immortal and he was strong and he could only hope one day they would succeed and kill him, but to fall in an unfair fight... where they would rip him apart just because they were so many... well, that was something his pride didn't want to accept. So he run... with his black long leather coat ripped and bloodied... the blood of his enemies or his own he did not know... his platinum coloured hair all messed up from their usual neatly combed back style, stray bangs hovering his pale face and shadowing his violet eyes. His arm bleeding and refusing to heal as the bite was given by a vicious werewolf... the pets for vampires... their bites wouldn't heal unless a vampire showed mercy and licked the wound... yes, as funny as it sounds vampire saliva had the healing ability. He also felt a nasty deep wound on his stomach and the dizziness that was taking over him fast warned him that his blood is running to its end... and now at the verge of his end... he didn't want to give in. He didn't want to die...

His legs still carried him when he run past the dark trees, he didn't know where he is or why there is trees surrounding him he didn't know why the howls of the werewolves suddenly stopped... he didn't know why the shrill screams of the vampires stopped coming closer. He did not realise he has entered the grounds of the ancient vampires... and ancient vampires were a force that was feared even between vampires themselves.

As he kept running he was one step away to discard his weapon, it was so damn heavy, his big sized scythe was the most precious thing in his life and his hand refused to let go of it even if he would die. His precious blood dripped on the soil... he felt his head spin terribly and he falling to his knees cursed violently... if this was the end... then fuck the world... it never gave him anything else but endless battles and endless baths of blood. Death didn't seem relieving when he could feel it's cold grip...

"Fuck it..." he choked out when even his knees gave out and he collapsed on the forest ground with his bloodied face in the dead leaves. He had no power left to cast a spell or curse to save himself. He smirked faintly turning his head to the side with his cheek flush against the cold wet ground, he heard the wind but he didn't _feel_ it and he was aware of what it means...

When he saw the black boots stopping right before his face, he knew his suspicion to be right... those black nicely polished boots definitely belonged to a ancient vampire... he couldn't look up... no way in hell, he was already nearly dead... but his smirk didn't vanish.

"Bring it on bitch." He choked out and when he felt that boot on his side as he was forcefully turned on his back his violet eyes closed and the darkness embraced him.

...

The first thing that came to his mind when his violet eyes opened weakly was 'no shit...afterlife exists' but when he felt the chains around his wrists keeping him in standing position he suspected that he is still on the damned face of earth.

He lifted his head watching the iron bounds around his wrists keeping his arms spread out. He yanked on them weakly and suddenly he felt very cold... his eyes took in his surroundings... he was in some kind of dungeon and if there wouldn't be few candles it would be pitch black... he watched the stone walls and he could only wonder who's captive he is. He saw a table and a chair and a bed on the opposite side of the room and he could only wonder why there was a nicely made bed in here. He also thought that soon he won't be able to wonder because the nasty wound on his stomach was still bleeding, his crimson blood spilling from him... someone had taken off his long leather coat leaving him half naked in only his black jeans... he grimaced feeling that even his damn boots and socks were taken off... someone had robbed him of his scythe and that was _bad_...

He cursed quietly and his head hung down he was ready to pass out again... that was until he felt delicate fingers grab his chin, his violet eyes opened still weakly as he tried to focus on the creature standing before him... he knew there is someone because he could feel steady breaths on his lips... so the person was close. But his eyes refused to concentrate, his world was spinning and he wondered can a demonologist actually throw up... he hadn't done it before but now he really felt like it.

"Those are werewolf bites... werewolves are vampire pets... who are you and why are you hunted?!"

Hidan's eyes closed... even though he felt like dying he now realised that the person standing before him really was an... ancient vampire.

_Shit_!

He was a demonologist, he could control the dead... he could control vampires, that's why they hatred him so much but... he could not control an ancient vampire... they were too strong for his curses and the only thing he could do was to kill them with physical strength. Oh well...

And the second thing his mind fixed was the fact that the vampire's voice was alluring... deep and soft... Hidan smirked.

"Fuck you..."

And yes he felt rather proud that he managed to get it over his lips he didn't like the way those fingers on his chin tightened their grip till he was forced to open his eyes again.

"Answer the question!"

That creature whoever it was, was definitely demanding, didn't the ancient bastard realize that he's not able to fucking say more than he already did? The vampire bastard would realize it when Hidan would simply die... he kind of saw... blurry though... that the vampire before him had dark hair and crimson eyes, but that was all, his body went limp and his head would hung limply on his chest if the delicate fingers wouldn't hold it in their steel grip.

Hidan heard the wind, which only meant that the ancient vampire bastard standing so damn close to him is hissing... that sound couldn't be mistaken for anything, he shuddered and wondered how comes only the ancient vampires are able to emit such an eerie sound.

He flinched terribly when he felt something warm and wet against his stomach, crazed he opened his eyes and the shock apparently helped to clear his vision because now he saw clearly... he saw a guy crouching down before him, long black hair that were made in a low loose ponytail that reached to the guys lower back... he saw the lithe form of the vampire and he saw the pink tongue licking the wound on his stomach... he gasped and his violet eyes went wide... why would an ancient vampire do such a thing... why would he heal Hidan... not even knowing who he is.

He observed the wound close up, the raven haired vampire stood up facing him... Hidan was transfixed for a while... the creature standing before him was so damn... beautiful. The crimson eyes with long black eyelashes, the black eyebrows perfectly arched, the perfect nose, plump lips and the skin ever so flawless and pale that it almost made Hidan shiver again for different reasons though... not to mention that the ancient was lithe and lean and there didn't seem to be much muscle on that body... Hidan's near death clouded mind took in the clothes... all black matching the hair... skin tight black jeans and black tight shirt was a weird thing to see on an ancient vampire though. They all usually wore something classically boring.

The delicate long fingers grabbed his chin again and the beautiful pale face was now very close to his...

"When I'll come back... you'll be giving me some answers!"

And with that said Hidan was left alone in the dark dungeon-like room.

Hidan feeling his strength return now when his blood stopped flowing out of him stood up straighter and looked at his well toned stomach, the wound was almost healed now, which meant that the bastard that just left the room was ancient indeed and powerful as well. And the fact that that creature left his arm wound to bleed only meant that despite the fact that he had been healed the vampire wasn't planning to leave him alive when he would give the answers that the bastard wanted.

He didn't have to hide anything... but as stated before he didn't want to die, his hands jerked against the shackles. The ancient vampire really shouldn't have healed him. Hidan smirked, he was damn strong and just because he was restrained by some aristocratic vampire bitch he would become stronger from his fury... and when he would get to that raven haired creature he would show him what a demonologist can do to a aristocratic vampire's ass.

After an hour the chains were becoming loose where they were fastened at the ceiling, the fact that he would have to run around with long iron chains hanging on his wrists didn't appease him but he ignored it seeing no other way. Besides he would definitely go and find that raven and the very same creature would definitely have the key to get the chains off. He would take the key by force of course... and he would definitely play with that bastard, didn't matter to him that the bastard healed him... the intentions for that healing where only to torture him when he would get away from death.

No, thank you and Fuck you.

The last brutal jerk of his arms made the chains come loose and fall over his head, hitting on it in the process, Hidan scowled as he rubbed his head to soothe the pain... unnecessary avoidable pain was exactly what he needed right now...

Holding the chains off the floor not to make noise as he walked he went for the huge door... so this dungeon was something like a hideout for that raven haired bastard, at least it looked like a hideout. Hidan smirked when he found the door locked. He stood next to the door pressing his back against the wall and closed his eyes, he would wait... and while he would wait he would recover his strength...

...

_Let me know what you thought of the first chap since I'm writing the second one already... you might get it sooner than you think o.o_

_Meti..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: Yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing..._

_An: thank you... I'm glad you found it interesting and liked it already :P as for the other stories you're looking forward to...sorreh -.- I have no inspiration for them right now...but obviously I have shitloads of inspiration for this one...haha, enjoy..._

_... Inanimate pt1_

_..._

His violet eyes popped open when he heard the sharp noise of the locker snapping open, a sadistic smile blossomed on his pale face and his greyish eyebrows furrowed in concentration when the door creaked open.

It all happened in a heartbeat... the raven haired vampire hissed dangerously as soon as he was in the room and the raven head snapped to the side apparently feeling Hidan's presence there... Hidan lunged for the crimson eyed devil wrapping the very same iron chain that was still hanging down his wrists around the delicate neck, tightening it till he heard a growl from the raven and the pale delicate fingers grabbed his wrists digging the vampire nails in his flesh.

Hidan didn't loosen the chains he only tightened them and no matter how the body against him squirmed he wouldn't let go until that aristocratic bastard would pass out.

But the bastard seemingly refused to pass out and kept squirming against him furiously even when Hidan pressed the bastards back firmly against his chest and managed to hold the chains with just one of his hands, he wrapped his other arm around the vampires chest and arms trying to stop the claws digging in his skin.

When the vampire managed to kick him in the shin with what seemed a metal heel of those black boots Hidan let out a feral growl, the chains tightened brutally around the delicate neck his free hand grabbed on a thin arm firmly and he pushed the vampire into the wall face first, he realized he won't be able to make the creature pass out... fucking ancient vampires... they were too strong.

Hidan pressing all his body against the smaller one pushed the vampire in the wall roughly smirking when the vampire turned his head with the pale cheek flush on the wall... Hidan smirked about the crimson blood on the creatures lower lip, he didn't know when he managed to do that, he also saw the vampire lick it up, vampires savoured every last drop of blood whether it was their own or others.

"The answer is demonologist... I am a fucking demonologist, now what are you going to do about it, you ancient vampire bitch?!" Hidan growled right in the vampire's ear and he heard the vampire gasp when he heard the words 'demonologist' and 'bitch'.

Making sure the pale hands were pinned on the wall Hidan chuckled as the undoubtedly beautiful creature stopped squirming.

"I have no business with demonologists... I only brought you here because you were on my lands... and I didn't know who you are, there's no need to spill blood, you can leave." The vampire choked out grunting lowly when Hidan hearing those words chuckled evilly. What the hell was this? A friendly vampire? That would be the day... this bastard wanted for him to release those aristocratic hands and then he would try to suck him dry.

"Are you taking me for a fool? Why would a fucking vampire let free a demonologist?" Hidan was still chuckling and then he bit on the delicate ear hearing a gasp... he only did it because he wanted to make sure.

He had a suspicion about this particular individual... he had heard about a vampire hiding somewhere around these parts... a vampire that was a bit different than his brothers... a vampire with something like a soul, even though that soul was dark and cold but comparing with the others it would make a vampire soft... Hidan didn't know is this the creature but hearing that gasp he started to think that maybe he's right... he had also heard that that particular vampire has dark black hair and crimson eyes and that wasn't something you see every day. Hidan had also heard a name... but it wasn't like he could nicely ask this creature his name and then believe the answer.

"You might be a demonologist and I know what it means but you can't control me!"

The voice was calm too calm, Hidan was sure the vampire is worried now and is trying his very best not to show it...

"Maybe..." Hidan agreed lazily, he pushed his knee between the vampires slender legs hearing a yelp and that yelp made him almost sure that this is Itachi and it also made him hiss... that yelp definitely sounded... alluring. "But I can make you feel real pain... and then kill you!" there was no lies in that. Being a demonologist he was strong and he could bring suffering just by the wave of his scythe... which he didn't have at the moment though.

The vampire squirmed against him and Hidan seeing the pale cheek turn red barely held a growl inside... he was ready to bet his scythe that the blush is there because of his knee between those slender legs, so he pushed his leg higher and watched the blush turn crimson it made him grin...

"You're Hidan, aren't you...? You're the one they keep talking about... you're the cruel bastard that kills everyone without asking any questions..."

"And you're Itachi, aren't you...? You are the vampire with a fucking soul that hides here like a pathetic little puppy trying to avoid the war raging on the surface..." Hidan chuckled when the creature didn't say anything... apparently this really was Itachi... a vampire with a soul... seriously... almost sad.

"I guess I shouldn't have saved your sorry ass, bastard!"

Itachi actually spat the words out venomously it didn't really have an effect on Hidan.

"Ah, I suppose you're waiting for a 'thanks' well actually maybe I should thank you, after all now I will be able to bring my revenge on those fuckers who fucking ganged up on me..." Hidan realised that he is starting to enjoy this... he liked to torture his victims in his own seducing way, that's why he moved Itachi's arms higher When he managed to hold the thin wrists in a steel grip with just one of his hand, he grabbed a narrow hip with the other one, he liked what he felt.

Itachi growled at him and squirmed some more before he calmed down again and Hidan heard a deep sigh coming from the vampire.

"I don't need your thanks just _leave_... I healed you, you fucker... "Itachi choked out and Hidan noticed the vampire now is frustrated, he knew it's because Itachi was pretty helpless and in his mercy and because of the fact that Hidan overpowered him so easily... the vampires pride was hurt and he would make sure to hurt it some more... but... however... Itachi was right about one thing... he did heal Hidan and now it seemed it wasn't to torture and kill him afterwards... so maybe he won't make this bloody, as a thanks...

"Don't worry I will leave... when I'm finished..." he chuckled out pushing his hand into the black jean pocket trying to find the key for his shackles, he growled when it wasn't there and he had to lamely reach for Itachi's other pocket, he grinned when he found the key there. Itachi's reaction to his wandering hand was a gasp and then a loud growl... Hidan thought Itachi is one step away to start chewing on the wall in frustration.

grinning ear to ear Hidan unlocked the heavy iron bounds and let them fall to the ground unwrapping them from Itachi's neck, he then fisted the long raven hair messing up the low ponytail and hearing a loud hiss from the vampire as he pulled on the hair hard enough to tilt Itachi's head upwards.

"So... are you really Itachi?" Hidan asked biting down on the pale neck...such soft skin.

"Yes I am... and are you really the cruel bastard that I think you are?" Itachi retorted... Hidan smirked... Itachi was lovely in his frustration... Hidan's leg moved up some more between Itachi's legs and Hidan now pressing his own pale cheek against Itachi's felt the heat coming from it as it turned red.

"Ah yes Itachi call me Hidan... and if you do I might make it nice for you."

Hidan wondered does the vampire realise what he's about to do...

"What the hell do you mean 'make it nice for me'?" Hidan heard the near panic in the smooth voice, he was sure Itachi is suspecting his intentions, the vampire just didn't want to believe it... well, he better believe it... because there was no way Hidan would let such a hot creature go just like that without having his share Even if he didn't deserve the share.

"Well I meant that I might make sure you're screaming from pleasure... not pain."

And then he had to use all his might to keep the vampire in place because that was apparently the moment when Itachi got furious. He growled and hissed and groaned as he struggled against Hidan and then gasped loudly as Hidan smirking evilly grabbed on Itachi's crotch, Itachi's body went absolutely still when Hidan squeezed till he heard a whimper.

By now Hidan himself was already hard...the lithe perfect body squirming against his was enough to get him excited.

"I suggest you calm down unless you want me to use those shackles on you..." he said and then released his grip on Itachi's sensitive parts his hand however didn't move away it moved up a bit and started to stroke to get Itachi excited... or at least try... he chuckled when his ministrations earned him another whimper and the limp flesh as much as he could feel it through the jeans started to harden... well, Itachi's body seemed to be responsive.

He removed his leg from in-between Itachi's and before Itachi could grasp what's going on Hidan turned the delicate body and pinned the pale hands above his head now facing the beautiful creature.

His hand moved back to Itachi's crotch to carry on its mission to get the now half hard organ fully hard. He only turned the vampire so he could watch the smug face, he enjoyed Itachi's red cheeks and the tightly shut eyes and the somewhat heavy breathing... Hidan was damn sure that Itachi feels embarrassed and humiliated and maybe a bit excited now...

"Stop this... why the hell... just stop!"

Hearing the nearly pleading tone he popped Itachi's jean button open and pulled down the fly his hand pulling the jeans down rashly leaving them halfway under the hip bones he pushed his hand into the boxers and wrapped his fingers around the naked erection it earned him a strangled moan, the vampire squirmed some more in vain.

"Because you're hot, that's why!" he explained."And if you even as much as think about using your fangs I will pull them out in the most barbaric way you can imagine." with that said he dived for Itachi's neck biting and not very gently either, he sucked and nibbled and maybe he growled a bit just because this vampire felt good.

His hand pumped harder and he smirked on the pale neck when Itachi arched his back as the cock in his hand was fully hard now.

He pulled away from the swan like neck and searched the beautiful face he felt like moaning seeing the crimson cheeks, Itachi's crimson eyes were open for a change and damn him straight to hell they were half lidded and somewhat hazed... that was lust now... or at least _need_... they were nothing but animals... blood-craving, flesh-craving animals.

He brushed his lips on the plump ones noticing the way Itachi didn't pull away.

"Hot and bothered now Itachi?" he asked playfully, he of course didn't expect an answer he however enjoyed Itachi's already painfully red cheeks go a shade redder still.

"Fuck you..." Itachi mumbled and then turned his head away to the side, Itachi's breathing hitched when Hidan squeezed the hard flesh in his hand and then released it completely he pulled the boxers down along with the jeans as best as he could with one hand grabbing behind Itachi, he couldn't help but growl when he squeezed the firm ass cheek, Itachi's hips bucked forward unconsciously a small mewl escaping the parted lips.

Hidan liked the reactions. He stated and squeezed the flesh harder wanting to hear and feel more. And he did, Itachi moaned softly and then bit on the lower lip squinting the crimson eyes shut.

"No... get away from me... fuck." The vampire choked and cursed again when Hidan ignoring Itachi's words rubbed his middle finger on the little puckered hole between the ass cheeks, the vampire squirmed and Hidan thought that if Itachi will blush any harder he will faint.

"Mm, Itachi I could make it so much better for you if you wouldn't squirm..." he put pressure on the little hole, he was getting a bit too excited and he really meant what he said, he wouldn't mind in the least to please this perfect body in any way possible and he would not mind if this perfect creature would participate... one can dream, right?

When he grabbed the creamy ass with both his hands the vampire grabbed Hidan's throat, he however noticed that Itachi's squeezing is lacking power... he had to release the perfect ass, his hands grabbed Itachi's silky raven tresses harshly when the vampire decided to go for Hidan's throat biting it. Hidan pulled on the hair roughly managing to get the fangs out of his flesh.

"Itachi... you're asking for it bitch... " he growled, his eyes fixed on Itachi's plump lips now bloodied, the vampires tongue sneaked out licking up the blood till the last drop. Hidan noticed the way Itachi didn't react to his words in any way, Itachi's crimson eyes were on Hidan's neck where he felt the blood flow down from the bite. It clicked to Hidan then why it was so easy to overpower this vampire and why the vampire seemed weak comparing to the other Ancients... Itachi was starving. He could see it in those crimson eyes.

Well, it was only to his advantage after all... and the way the vampire bastard was breathing now heavily only made him feel so much better as he grabbed on Itachi's arms firmly and pulled the lean body for the bed... Itachi struggled and kicked him but he didn't care, his own breathing was heavy and he was aroused beyond belief.

"The more you struggle the rougher I'll be..." he explained, forcing Itachi on the bed with the beautiful face in the sheets.

Itachi growled and snarled like a true animal, trashing under him till Hidan himself was heaving and sweating trying to tie the vampires hands on the bedpost.

"I'll kill you for this...I swear I will kill you."

"We'll see..."

...

_AN: cliff-hanger? Not really...just trying to make the chapters even... but I think I'm failing...the next one looks loooong... typing it right now... should be out soon._

_Let me know what you think... cause I've gone crazy and I don't know what I'm writing __anymore__..._

_Meti..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings: Yaoi... bondage... rape..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: oh haha I'm having so much fun with this (author has gone completely insane *crazy eyes*)... don't worry its not even proper bondage or proper rape...nothing's proper with me...improper...yeah. And I can't feel my fingers anymore...this will surely be the last update today..._

_An: Nana, LOA, Deivid... thanks for the reviews! _

_...Inanimate pt1_

"Stop... Hidan! Stop!" Itachi choked, shaking his shoulders violently when Hidan pressing on them with one hand forced Itachi's arms above tying the fairly thin wrists on the bed post with the sheet... it would never hold a vampire but it might hold a starving aroused vampire... at least till the vampire couldn't bring himself to try and get free.

Getting on Itachi's side he smirked, he liked how his name sounded from that mouth, his hands laid on Itachi's pants pulling them all the way off, Itachi's shirt was ripped off next and when Hidan's violet eyes landed on the naked lean and pale body his erection throbbed painfully.

The vampire really was perfect... the skin smooth and flawless the forms neat and lean. Hidan was drooling as he spread Itachi's legs and kneeled between them.

Itachi was growling loudly and still struggling. Hidan's hands first laid on the delicate shoulders he stroked all the way down to the lower back enjoying the flawless skin then his hands moved to Itachi's sides stroking all the way up moving to the slender arms he had to lean forward and support his weight on the bed with one hand the other kept roaming the perfect body as he leaned down till his chest pressed against naked back, Hidan's hot tongue licked the pale shoulders and he moved the raven hair out of the way moving his tongue to the swan-like neck. The body under him shivered, he heard a growl from the vampire. His fingers entangled in the raven locks and he pulled Itachi's head up slightly till his lips brushed on the perfect ear.

"I know that's your line Itachi, but you simply look edible..." Hidan chuckled on the ear and kneeled up again hearing Itachi growl in his frustration. Itachi's head turned to the side with his flushed cheek flush on the sheets. And apparently the beautiful creature was now giving Hidan the silent treatment it made Hidan smirk evilly as his hands spanked the creamy ass and then squeezed the cheeks roughly.

"Ghh... fuck, stop!" Itachi pushed his face in the sheets groaning, Hidan didn't intend to stop any time soon and he was too busy trying to stop himself to simply pull down his jeans and pound in the creature, that ass felt way too good... he could only feel pity that he will get to enjoy it only once. He could only regret that he won't be able to feel how it feels when this perfect creature is willing... kissing him... licking him... sucking him... riding him.

The thoughts made Hidan growl in the back of his throat he wanted all those things but he knew that won't happen because it was nearly impossible to force someone to do it... further more... do it as if they would love it.

Oh well... take what you can... that was Hidan's motto and he decided to stick with it now as well as his hands kept kneading the now reddened ass cheeks he spanked again shivering when it earned him a yelp and another low groan, Itachi seemed to be in the process to end his eternal life by suffocating himself in the sheets. Good luck with that.

He parted the creamy flesh roughly observing the little pink hole with lusty eyes, it looked like Itachi haven't been fucked by anyone lately, that thought made him hiss, he grabbed on pale thighs spreading the slender legs wider, pressing on Itachi's lower back to keep the vampire in place as he leaned down, his other hand squeezing the fleshy globe. His tongue touched the wrinkled hole teasingly and he smirked hearing a yelp and feeling a shiver run trough Itachi's lithe body.

"D-don't... oh god... stop..." Itachi now sounded half defeated and shocked of course when Hidan pressed his tongue firmly on the wrinkled skin, slapping the delicious ass, he groaned when the opening twitched under his tongue it made him suck on it rather roughly... and even though none of them needed air to exist they both were breathless.

Hidan too far in his own excitement to smirk in a satisfied way pushed his tongue in the little hole, he felt his erection throb particularly hard in his jeans. The creature was tight and hot and responsive. Well, at least the vampire's body was responsive, Hidan liked the shivers he could feel and the low grunts coming from those plump lips as he kept thrusting his wet tongue in the twitching entrance with force. He liked the way Itachi's hips bucked towards his tongue, he was sure though the action wasn't voluntary. And he absolutely _loved_ when he heard a strangled tiny moan coming from the vampire bastard as he pulled his tongue out and then sucked the pink hole nuzzling his face in the crack.

When his mouth left the little pucker Itachi whimpered in a rather helpless way. Yes, Hidan knew... it was hard to keep cool when you're so damn aroused and he was sure Itachi is aroused to say the least he could tell by the heavy breaths and the one crimson cheek he could see and the parted plump lips and the closed eyes... just closed... not _squinted_ shut...

His hand sneaked under Itachi and wrapped around Itachi's length Hidan was proved right... Itachi was rock hard and leaking with pre-come, Hidan's hand on the hard organ earned him a rather loud and needy growl from the vampire, the pale slightly curved hips bucked down pushing the length in his hand, grinding against it...once more proving that they were nothing but beasts.

Hidan actually thought it's going to take longer to get Itachi all needy and not caring about why or what... but he was pleased. Removing his hand from Itachi's hard length he chuckled when he received another growl.

His palms connected with the tender ass cheeks hard, creating a loud smacking noise in the spacious dungeon room, Hidan was enjoying Itachi's soft moaning as he kneaded the abused flesh.

"Mm Itachi... moan louder for me." he husked out spreading the creamy ass cheeks roughly and watching the wet hole twitch he plunged his tongue in it deeply and started to thrust it hard wriggling it against the tight walls. Itachi most probably didn't realize that his hips were lifting up from the bed to get the wet hot muscle deeper and by all means Hidan would give it to the perfect creature he grabbed Itachi's hips pulling them on his face going as deep as he could wetting the hole and widening it for his needs.

"Nhh...ahhh...ah." came from Itachi, even though those were strangled sounds.

Hidan pulled back grinning when the perfect ass pushed back asking for more. He spanked it and his grin only grew when his rough treatment didn't make Itachi to pull his delicious backside away from him on the contrary the delicious ass pushed back some more, Hidan kneaded it gasping for air and ignoring his erection twitch reminding him what it wanted... or more like where it wanted to be.

"Mm you liked that Itachi didn't you? You're just a horny vampire bitch..." he murmured playfully giving another slap to the red backside his other hand sneaked below the puckered hole and he fondled the soft sacks gently making the pale body shiver and emit another moan this one louder and needier.

Hidan was pretty much going insane from all the reactions he was getting but didn't expect to get... this was so much better than he imagined it to be.

His strong hands bent Itachi's legs so the vampire supported his weight on his knees exposing his rear to Hidan in the midair... lovely. Itachi pulled on his bounds weakly and Hidan was sure it wasn't to get away but to simply push up on all fours... no, no... Hidan preferred this. When Itachi's cheek was still against the sheets and the perfect ass in the air in his mercy...

Sticking his own fingers in his mouth and sucking on them he smirked devilishly when the beautiful vampire looked over his shoulder... Itachi groaned looking at the wet digits thrusting in Hidan's mouth. Hidan couldn't help but chuckle on his slick fingers seeing Itachi's already red cheeks give a new meaning to the word 'red' and Itachi's crimson half lidded eyes slid on Hidan's chest, Itachi then groaned in a frustrated way and turned his head back facing the pillows again.

Pulling his fingers out of his mouth Hidan swallowed hard as he guided the very same fingers on the little reddened hole between the also red ass cheeks. He heard a gasp from the gorgeous vampire and the low moan when he started to move his fingers in circles pressing them on the pucker firmly. His other hand was switching between duties as if Hidan couldn't make up his mind he wanted to stroke each patch of the flawless skin to remember it so his hand squeezed the ass cheeks and then moved to Itachi's soft sides just to go back to the delicious ass.

The fact that Itachi was shivering and arching in his touches made it all so much better. And the fact that Itachi groaned displeased when Hidan just kept massaging the hole without pushing his fingers in made it _perfect_...

The same displeased groan urged him to push two of his fingers in at the same time, his sadistic smirk appeared when the vampire yelped and tried to pull his ass away from the rough digits. Hidan grabbed Itachi's hip keeping the beauty in place as he wriggled his fingers and then turned his wrist rotating the digits in the opening pushing them in to his knuckles.

"Oh god... ahh..." the way it was whimpered sent electricity through Hidan, no matter how you put it those were moans. His fingers pushed deeper still threatening to push the knuckles in as well, his violet eyes were trained on the pink walls stretching around his digits, he loved the way Itachi's ass swallowed up his fingers greedily, he spanked the reddish cheeks hard Itachi tensed, the muscles pulling the fingers deeper. Still growling Hidan added the third finger stretching the pretty pink skin to new limits, Hidan was intently listening for any sounds Itachi made... for quite some while all he heard as he kept pushing his fingers in the hole slowly varying the pace and roughness of his thrusts, was low grunts and quite gasps till the first sound of 'nnn' got out of Itachi's parted plump lips and then the other sounds of pleasure followed soon even though Hidan could tell that Itachi is doing his best to swallow them back... failing miserably.

It was his cue to shove his fingers deep and fast, Itachi obviously didn't expect the sudden finger-fucking, the vampire screeched loudly pushing his beautiful perfect ass back on the digits.

"Ghh...ahh... _fuck, _w-when this is f-ghh... I'm gonna kill you!"

The threats made Hidan smirk and roughen up his treatment till he heard squishy sounds as his fingers disappeared in the now stretched hole and came back out almost all the way just to push back in brutally to his knuckles. Hidan's eyes were glued on the way Itachi squirmed and pulled on his bounds, he listened Itachi start moaning loudly and breathlessly... and he felt Itachi's walls squeeze on his fingers... every little thing drove him nearly insane and he could barely keep back from hyperventilating.

"Pretty sounds you're making Itachi... what pretty sounds!" he murmured crooking his fingers, his jaw clenching in effort to keep his orgasm at bay when the little defiled backside moved in circled fucking his fingers. Hidan was rather sure hearing the shocked scream, Tachi had wriggled the right way and now was enjoying the bliss of the prostate being stabbed repeatedly.

"Nhh ahhh... ahhh H-Hidan!"

He was so very surprised to hear the vampire scream out his name... ah, Hidan knew Itachi will 'die' of shame when this will be over but right now the vampire was lost in pleasure and Hidan absolutely loved it... he stopped his fingers simply because he was so needy... he couldn't watch the perfect ass clamp around his fingers anymore he wanted to watch that ass wriggle and constrict on his cock... he loosened the sheet/rope enough for Itachi to push on his hands.

He didn't know why and he wasn't all that sure he wanted to know why Itachi's moans worked on him so... because they really worked on him in an odd way... they asked for him to... Hidan shook his head... it was hard for him to even think about such things... those moans... and the perfect body... Itachi's neat and perfect face features... the silky raven coloured hair... those crimson eyes... _everything_ made him _weak_...made him want to just wrap his strong muscled arms around the vampire and keep him away from harm and... forget the cruelty around and within him... and that was something Hidan really didn't want to think about right now... he felt no such thing and all he felt was his throbbing erection demanding to be in that perfect ass to the hilt.

The thought itself was silly, Itachi was a powerful creature, Hidan was ready to bet his balls on it... the only reason he was having his way with Itachi right now was because of the blood shortage.

His hands fiddled with his belt and maybe his fingers were shaking from the excitement and anticipation. he pulled his jeans and boxers down to his hips, his hard massive cock getting free from the fabric prison bounced happily, ready for its job...

He gave few strokes to his erection just to spread the pre-come over it, his violet eyes fell on Itachi's flushed face or as much as he could see... he loved the lidded eyes and he loved the way they were inviting him... and maybe the vampire realised what kind of look he is giving to Hidan because the crimson eyes closed and Itachi turned his head away.

Hidan's hands cupped the ass cheeks and his thumbs pushed into Itachi till their first knuckles he pulled them in opposite directions spreading the pink hole out, groaning he pushed his tip at the opening and removed his thumbs grabbing Itachi's curvy hips firmly. And when he felt the heat on his cock he, watching Itachi's ass, jerked his hips forward roughly burying all his length.

Itachi screeched under him, trying to crawl away but Hidan pulled the vampire right back on his cock.

"Fuck... so tight..." he choked out pushing his hips forward roughly, the screams didn't stop, combined with the eerie hisses...it gave Hidan a never experienced buzz as he forcefully pumped himself in the abused ass, cumming but never stopping, his seed covered the tight twitching walls, he kept pounding inside stretching and defiling till the screams turned into growls and lastly screams of pleasure.

Crazed by the fact that Itachi was now pushing his ass back on him and crazed by the fact that even that didn't help him to sheath all of himself in the amazing tightness and heat... He leaned down over Itachi's naked back feeling like he could simply come again... he managed to entangle his fingers in black soft hair, he wanted to do something to make the vampire relax because that tightness was killing him... squeezing around him sinfully, painfully.

His fingers moved to Itachi's neck and then Hidan kneeling up stroked his fingers all the way down on Itachi's spine, he loved the way the vampire arched into that touch like a cat would. He could actually feel the lean sweaty body relax.

Grabbing the creamy hips he snapped his hips forward roughly starting a deep fast pace, rough and hard he devoured the vampire under him.

Leaning down over the pale back and biting roughly on the delicate shoulders he pulled his cock out earning a grunt, the red opening winked bloodily at him setting Hidan's insides on fire.

"You're such a damn perfection Itachi..." Hidan said before he could stop himself, he kneeled up _mewling_ when Itachi pushed his ass back rather hard connecting them anew. Hidan clutching on Itachi's ass cheeks started moving rougher watching his thick cock stretch the wet hole, gliding in and out of it with wet sounds, skin slapped on skin and moans erupted under him...deep and animalistic...uncontrolled.

"Ahh... nnnh...nngh..." the moans started to pour out of Itachi whether the creature wanted it or not as Hidan kneading the red ass cheeks and parting them brutally pounded in hard and fast. And those damn moans made him want to see Itachi's beautiful face so badly... he decided to ignore it and keep this as impersonal as possible because he already felt too affected by the gorgeous creature. He slammed in hard pulling Itachi's hips on himself roughly and his lips formed an ecstatic pleasured smile when Itachi screamed."H-Hidan...ahhh! Ah...ah!" Hidan could tell he hit the right spot... Itachi's back arched and Itachi's hands jerked on the bounds harshly.

His name... coming from those lips... it got intense from that moment he wasn't even keeping up a tempo anymore.

"That's right Itachi... scream for me..." he panted out getting breathless and feeling sweat slide down his spine, he didn't care he wanted to make this as long as possible, he wanted to bang into this ass forever. He kept hitting Itachi's sweet spot and he kept growling at Itachi's screams and loud moans and at the mewls too... every sound pushed him closer to his peak and he already knew that it would be an orgasm he wouldn't forget anytime soon... and damn him straight to hell he couldn't resist... he wanted to see that face as he abused.

He pulled out of the heat groaning and hearing Itachi whimper oddly, grabbing on Itachi's legs he flipped the vampire around and spread the slender legs placing them on his shoulders as he leaned down supporting his weight at Itachi's sides he pushed his cock back inside the welcoming wet hole and started a brutal pace feeling his balls slap against Itachi's ass with each thrust... and he had to admit that this was much better even though he couldn't watch his cock fucking the pretty ass ... he could watch the perfect face now... Itachi's cheeks crimson, the plump lips pared letting out loud moans and half screams, Itachi's alluring eyes half lidded and watching him as he fucked the creature... Hidan moaned loudly seeing Itachi drool down his cheek with the crimson eyes hazed over and the flushed face dazed... immortal as he was he would _never_ forget the sight under him.

And just because of that sight he couldn't hold himself back any longer, he let the pale legs fall on the bed, they wrapped around his hips... he really didn't know when this turned from rape to a willing action for Itachi but he enjoyed it immensely... he felt the legs pull him in with each hard thrust and he saw Itachi's eyes locked on his face... no shame on Itachi's face, only pleasure... Hidan gasped when Itachi lifted his head up as best as he could because of the restrained arms, the pink tongue sneaked out and pressed a firm lick on his arm where the werewolf had clawed him... he really didn't know when this turned into this kind of thing and he didn't know what made Itachi do it...

Hidan's hand wrapped around Itachi's erection and when Itachi moaned loudly jerking his hips up harshly Hidan decided to risk with a bitten off tongue, he pressed his mouth on Itachi's parted one pushing his tongue in the hot cavern deeply tasting the sweet taste there... the war of tongues was sloppy at best but it didn't really matter. Hidan's hand started to pump the hard flesh and his hips slowed down making the thrusts deeper and harder.

Itachi parted from the kiss and tossed his head back arching his back till the pale chest met Hidan's muscled one.

"A-ahhh... H-Hidan... mmmh... ahhh!" Hidan feeling the hot liquid on his hand and stomach watched Itachi's parted mouth and closed eyes as the delicate body kept convulsing under him riding out its pleasure. Hidan was growling loudly feeling Itachi's tight walls clamp around his cock... jerking his hips forward roughly and jerking Itachi's body at the same time he let himself go deep inside, Itachi's name resounded on the murky dungeon walls growled out by him... His hips kept jerking while Itachi's muscles clamping were milking him dry and leaving him panting and satisfied... he parted from Itachi as soon as it was over... there was no need to try and see something that was not there.

Hidan crawled out of the bed and pulled his jeans back up.

Itachi was keeping his eyes shut and Hidan couldn't blame him for that. His violet eyes slid over the perfect body as if to say good bye to it... Itachi didn't move except for the arms... they jerked and Hidan was sure if Itachi wouldn't be bounded he would cover his face up with his hands.

There was nothing to say so Hidan simply walked out of the room...

It took him five minutes to find his bloodied clothes and his scythe and when he had them he felt good... he pulled his shirt over his head ignoring the dried blood and then pulled his leather coat on ignoring the same thing...

When he had fastened his weapon on his back comfortably he was on his way back for the room where the vampire was still lying used and humiliated...

The perfect body flinched when Hidan touched a pale flawless shoulder but the crimson eyes didn't open they squinted shut tightly.

"Just leave..." Itachi murmured shamefully, bitterly...

"I will..."

Itachi's eyes remained closed... maybe it was better that way...

This was not a regret...this was... something else.

He extracted his knife from his leather coat and cut his wrist putting the knife back getting on the bed on his knees on Itachi's side he kept quiet as he pressed with his fingers on Itachi's cheeks to forcefully part the perfect plump lips... Itachi's crimson eyes popped open and Hidan hated to see shame in them but there was no cure.

"Open your mouth!" he ordered when Itachi didn't obey he pressed his fingers roughly into the cheeks Itachi whimpered and his mouth parted, Hidan then pressed his bleeding wrist over Itachi's mouth, the crimson eyes went wide and locked with Hidan's violet ones.

Hidan didn't say anything ... what could he say...

He felt Itachi start to suck the blood out of him and he heard the vampire swallow and all the while the beautiful eyes were searching his as if asking 'why'.

With each gulp Hidan could see Itachi's eyes sparkle up with his vampire power it nearly made him smile... he wasn't all that sure he could defeat Itachi when he would be fully sated with enough blood. He pulled away his hand when he thought Itachi had had enough to stay alive for the following decade or so. Itachi though hissed at him and Hidan seriously disliked the eerie sound of it...

"I'm gonna leave you tied up... the bounds will be no problem when you have regained your strength..." he informed getting out of the bed and hating himself for wanting to repeat the one and only kiss they had shared, he looked back thinking on it... maybe he could? Better not... Itachi might actually rip his throat open or bite his face off... or something of the sort when the vampire mind was not affected by pleasure anymore...

When he was at the door he couldn't resist however he looked back over his shoulder just to find Itachi's crimson eyes on him...

He smirked... or maybe it was a smile...

"Eternity is a long time... maybe we shall meet again Itachi..."

With that said he walked out of the room he was sure he won't be able to forget...

He sighed deeply and squinted his eyes at the daylight when he walked out in the forest...

That was the problem ...

Good things simply didn't last...

...


End file.
